tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Series (Mega Drive)
Thomas the Tank Engine was a Sega Genesis/Mega Drive video game developed by Malibu Interactive and THQ Software in 1993. Players could pick between five engines: Thomas, James, Percy, Toby, and Duck. They could also colour in the engines and give the engineer a name. It had three different skill levels for three levels; Game, Race, and Explore. The game was narrated by American Software Programmer Craig Ewert. Music The original Thomas title music is played at the title screen. This game featured music from seasons 1, 2, and 3. Various sound effects include a whistle, puffing, breaking, different tones of a selection 'ding', a 'fill' effect while colouring the engines. All text is spoken by a male voice provided by Craig Ewert. Starting the Game The player must pick an engine from Thomas, James, Percy, Toby, or Duck. The player can start straight away with Thomas, or colour-in the engines. In the colouring-in, they can choose what colour their engineer's clothes are by colouring them in in the picture. There is an opportunity to name the engineer after the player's own name, or pick from some of the names provided. Some of these include: Amy, Bill, Carlos, Dan, Elizabeth, Jasmine, Kevin, Laura, Maria, Sam, and Tim. You must also select a skill level of Easy, Medium or Hard. Levels Game To find the correct rolling stock and take them to the designated station. Once complete, the Fat Controller will make a comment on speed and memory, and a score will be tallied. Rolling stock include, mine trucks (Troublesome Trucks), log trucks, gravel trucks (also Troublesome Trucks), Annie and/or Clarabel, and trucks having a shape of varying quantity or colour. Stations include Cronk, Barrow, Crewe, Knapford, Dryaw, Maron, Elsbridge, Shiloh, and Brendam. Race To get the finish before the other engine Explore The chance to explore the maps from 'Game' without a timer. Players can pick up loose wagons or coaches and take them anywhere. Goofs * Crewe and Barrow are named stations on Sodor, yet neither of them are part of the island. * Shiloh is inaccurately depicted as a station on the North Western Railway. * In the front view shots of the engines, Percy, Duck, and James have the same front view sprite as Thomas but recoloured. * James, Percy, Toby, and Duck are missing their numbers. * James has Henry's face. * When Duck is facing left, his sprite is mirrored, meaning the "GWR" lettering is mirrored as well. * In sprites of him going around bends, the side of Duck's running board is red instead of black. * James is depicted with a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement, his tender has only four wheels, and his wheels are red. * On the "Pick an Engine" and "Coloring your Engine" screens, all the engines' faces are the same. Gallery File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)TitleScreen.png|Title Screen File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)CharacterSelect.png|Character Select File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)NameYourEngineer.png|Pick Your Engineer File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)PickSkillLevel.png|Pick Skill Level File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameModeSelection.png|Game Mode Selection File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameExample.png|Game Example File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)RaceExample.png|Race Example File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)RaceVictoryExample.png|Race Victory File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)GameCompleteExample.png|Game Complete File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)WellDoneScreen.png|Well Done Screen File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)ComeBackandPlayAgainScreen.png|Come Back and Play Again Soon File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)ThomasColourIn.png|Thomas Colour-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)JamesColourIn.png|James Colour-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)PercyColourIn.png|Percy Colour-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)TobyColourIn.png|Toby Colour-in File:ThomastheTankEngine(SegaGenesis)DuckColourIn.png|Duck Colour-in Category:Video games Category:Console games